This invention relates generally to apparatus for interfacing with a printed circuit card having a pair of opposite terminal edges bearing electrical conductors and more specifically to a fixture for coupling these terminal edges with sets of external electrical leads. The invention provides mechanical apparatus for supporting the card, simultaneously effecting connection to both its terminal edges and thereafter extracting the card from connection, all without manual handling of the card.
In the prior art, when it has been desired to attach a printed circuit card between two sets of electrical leads, for example for testing purposes, manual pushing and pulling of card leads have been employed. Even though simple extraction tools have been available for removing cards from the stationary connector blocks to which the leads are customarily attached, manual operations have still been required to insert cards and attach fixed and movable connector blocks.
Such manual manipulations produce several undesirable results. Most obviously, the somewhat jerky and uncontrollable hand movements entailed can damage cables, terminals and connectors and necessitate the use of excess cable when commonly used cable harness connectors are hand attached. Accommodating this excess cable and providing handroom contribute to excessive bulk, cumbersomeness and waste of space in areas where interfacing operations are carried out. Furthermore, cable harness connectors lying about in work areas are prone to damage. especially in tight quarters. Thus, efficient space allocation is thwarted and the electrical integrity of the elements involved impaired by manual interface techniques as heretofore known.